Tissue engineering is a rapidly growing field that seeks to repair or regenerate damaged or diseased tissues and organs through the implantation of combinations of cells, scaffolds and soluble mediators. Current stem cell differentiation and primary cell culture is generally achieved under 2-dimensional (2D) culture conditions. That system allows for the expansion of specific cell populations but is limited in its ability retain functional cellular phenotypes, to support high density cell culture and long term primary or differentiated cell function. For example, in contrast to the limited availability of large numbers of primary cells needed for certain cellular therapies, the number of stem cells can be greatly expanded while retaining the ability to differentiate into specific lineages. The control of stem cell fate (e.g., differentiation), either in vivo or in vitro, has been attributed principally to genetic and molecular mediators (e.g., growth factors and transcription factors). Although stem and progenitor cell differentiation can result in cells with appropriate lineage- or tissue-specific gene expression, the differentiated cells can lack functional properties needed for in vitro or in vivo applications.